The present disclosure generally relates to plug assemblies, and more particularly but not exclusively, to assemblies for protecting an existing plug of a cord and facilitating ready replacement of a second plug that is engageable with the existing plug in the event the second plug is damaged.
Cords having one or more plugs are subject to damage during use due to a variety of factors. For example, use of an electrical cord in certain situations may impart stresses on the cord at or near a plug end which over time may result in electrical shorting in the cord such that provision of electricity through the cord may become intermittent depending on the positioning of the cord. The plug end or ends of an electrical cord may also be damaged during use. For example, one or more prongs of the cord could break due to fatigue or impact by another object.
Once a cord is damaged, for safety reasons and to facilitate continued use of the cord, it is often necessary to replace at least one plug end of the cord. In the electrical power cord realm, some regulations stipulate that the original plug end may only be replaced by the original manufacturer in order for the cord to continue to satisfy safety requirements. Repairs performed by the original manufacturer are costly and often result an extended period of time where the cord, and in certain cases any device or tool attached thereto, is not available for use. The damaged, original plug end may also be replaced by a user of the cord, but doing so can be time consuming and existing plug end replacements suffer from shortcomings relative to the original plug end.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.
The claimed subject matter is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate examples of where the present disclosure may be utilized.